Twice the Fun
by HilsK
Summary: My version of the Cecily/Halfrek/Spike story. Response to the LiveJournal 1000 word flashfic challenge


Title - Twice the Fun  
  
Pairing - Cecily/Halfrek  
  
The request - Make me laugh, rather than cry. But if you make me cry, make it a *good* cry.  
  
A/N - Thanks to Becca and SpikeSpeigel for the beta (  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Cecily dabbed at the corner of her left eye with her handkerchief and gave a small sniff. Her friends looked at her sympathetically and she put on what she hoped passed for a brave smile. On the table in front of her were the obituaries, and William's name seemed to stand out at her.  
  
"Oh, my dear. You mustn't blame yourself." One of her apparent friends gushed. Like so many others she was only interested in befriending another bank balance. But still, it was better than being all alone she supposed.  
  
"Please don't think ill of me for speaking the truth," another added, "but William was a sentimental fool. Something like this was bound to happen to him eventually. At least you did him the kindness of telling him the truth rather than misleading him to believe you felt something for him."  
  
Cecily smiled. "You're right, of course. I could never have loved a man like William. Now if you'll excuse me, I must speak with my father."  
  
The group of men and women that were gathered around her nodded and took their leave. When Cecily was finally alone she allowed her tears to fall. None of them could possibly know how she was feeling, how badly she'd wanted to tell William that she cared for him that night. But of course her father had made it clear that unless she married a rich man of good breeding he'd cut them both off without a penny.  
  
And now William was dead, never having known her true feelings and it was all her father's fault. She just wished she could make her father know the pain she felt herself.  
  
A tap at the door brought her out of her thoughts and she hurriedly swiped at the tears on her face. It wouldn't do for anyone to see her making a spectacle out of herself.  
  
"Excuse me." A female voice called. "I'm looking for Cecily Underwood- Adams"  
  
Cecily put on her best smile and turned to face the visitor.  
  
"I'm Cecily. How may I help-?"  
  
Her eyes widened as she took in the woman stood before her. Aside from clothes it was like looking into a mirror.  
  
"Who.how..I" She stammered in what was certainly not her most elegant moment.  
  
And then she fainted.  
  
With a sigh the other woman moved over to the unconscious girl and lifted her up with strength that belied her slim figure. She laid her down on the nearby couch and poured a small glass of brandy before moving down and crouching at Cecily's side.  
  
The next thing Cecily became aware of was a burning liquid sliding down her throat and with a small cough she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hello there." The other woman smiled. "I was hoping you'd wake soon."  
  
Cecily let out a small cry and sat bolt upright on the couch. This had to be a dream. It just wasn't possible that she was sitting here having a conversation with herself  
  
"Just relax." The other woman tried to soothe, seeing the way Cecily's chest was heaving as she gasped for breath. "I don't want you to faint again."  
  
"Who are you?" Cecily finally whispered, reaching for the brandy and taking a deep gulp.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow as Cecily finished the remainder of the brandy. She was fairly sure that high-class women weren't renowned for their adept drinking skills.  
  
"Well, I have many names. But you can call me Halfrek," she finally answered.  
  
Cecily smiled sheepishly and Halfrek realised that the girl was bordering on drunk already.  
  
"Halfrek?" Cecily asked, wrinkling her pretty nose. "That's a silly name."  
  
She then looked down at the empty glass in her hand and frowned.  
  
"You know, father says ladies aren't supposed to drink such strong spirits."  
  
Halfrek grinned and took the glass from her. "Well, it's a good job he's not here then."  
  
Cecily giggled and then gave a small hiccup. "You can have some too, if you'd like."  
  
"I think I'll do just that."  
  
As Halfrek returned with two considerably larger glasses, Cecily grinned and grabbed one of them from her, taking another deep gulp.  
  
"You know," she slurred, "you do look rather like me. I had no idea I was quite that pretty."  
  
Halfrek smiled and began to preen herself. "You think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Cecily declared in a voice that came over much louder than she'd intended. "We're both very beautiful."  
  
Halfrek grinned, still reasonably sober. "Yes, I suppose we are."  
  
"Are you married, Halfrek?" Cecily asked, taking more reasonable sips of her drink this time.  
  
She had to laugh at that one. "Good lord, no."  
  
Cecily beamed. "That's amazing. I wish I could go my whole life like that. Instead, I have to wait for Father to find some rich idiot for me to marry."  
  
She spat his name as though it was poison, and this served to remind Halfrek why she was here in the first place.  
  
"Cecily, I know your father has hurt you. But supposed you could make a wish. Any wish. Do something to him to make him pay for hurting you."  
  
Cecily finished her drink, looked down at the empty glass in her hand and let out a small sob, the euphoria of her earlier drunkenness having given way to despair.  
  
"I don't know." She sniffled. "I just wish I could be like you, never have to marry. Live my own life."  
  
Halfrek looked thoughtful for a moment. This certainly hadn't been the wish she'd expected, but still it was do-able."  
  
She snapped her fingers. "I've got it! You can work with me. I'll introduce you to my boss. We look the same and between us we'll do double the work. It's perfect. You can have the life you wanted and help people. How does it sound?"  
  
Cecily wiped her eyes and looked at Halfrek with pure joy.  
  
"You'd do that for me?"  
  
Halfrek nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's go!"  
  
The End  
  
Word Count - 995 


End file.
